Deja View - Tradução Autorizada
by Lili Rosen
Summary: Spike tem um novo programa de tv favorito sobre uma cheerleader da escola secundária e um misterioso vampiro melancólico. Fluff!


Sinopse:

Spike tem um novo programa de tv favorito sobre uma cheerleader da escola secundária e um misterioso vampiro melancólico.

Género: Fluffy

Notas da Autora:

Vi o piloto de _Vampire Diaries_ esta noite e este poucochito de fluff veio-me à mente.

Notas da Tradutora:

Este oneshot é da autoria de CaptScarlett, eu apenas traduzi com o seu devido consentimento.

Não tenho palavras para começar a descrever o quanto adorei este oneshot, é original e divertido. E faz-te entrar em sintonia com a linha de pensamento da autora.

À medida que ia lendo a história e as peças se iam unindo, não pude deixar de pensar "Como é que nunca me apercebi disto!?"

Espero que gostem desta maravilhosa história.

* * *

 _Poderão encontrar a versão original aqui:_

www . fanfiction (ponto) net / s/5456075/1/Deja-View

* * *

 **Deja View**

ㅡ O que é que estás a ver? ㅡ perguntou Angel, deixando-se cair pesadamente no sofá perto de Spike.

ㅡ Uma representação dramática da tua vida nos anos noventa.

ㅡ Desculpa? ㅡ Angel franziu a testa ㅡ E por favor tira os pés de cima da minha mesa.

ㅡ Apenas um show bobinho sobre vampiros ㅡ respondeu Spike, ignorando o pedido dele.

ㅡ Outro não ㅡ gemeu Angel.

ㅡ O que é que posso dizer, camarada, de momento estamos em alta demanda! ㅡ disse com um sorriso ㅡ Só é uma pena que os tipos de Hollywood continuam a errar nos mitos.

ㅡ Deixa-me adivinhar. Eles estão fazer os vampiros transformarem-se em corvos e a usar névoa e truques mentais absurdos.

ㅡ Acertaste à primeira. É tão cliché.

Angel assentiu em mudo acordo.

ㅡ Então, porque é que é a história da minha vida? O herói tem uma alma ou algo assim?

ㅡ Ou algo assim. ㅡ Spike desfez-se em sorrisos. ㅡ Vê, há esta garotinha morena, chamada Elena. Ela não parece ter nenhum superpoder, ainda, mas pelo bem do argumento vamos chamá-la "Buffy". ㅡ Angel revirou os olhos. ㅡ Hey, o nome de solteira da falecida mãe dela até é Sommers, pelo que escuta-me. E há este novo rapaz na escola, quem, cá só entre nós parece ter 25.

ㅡ É sempre assim.

ㅡ Bem, ele é este rapaz vampiro bom, então vamos chamá-lo "Angel".

ㅡ E porque não o chamamos "Spike" uma vez que és tu que estás a contar a história? Oh, espera, vais dizer-me que é porque eles o fizeram ser este chorão, triste fazedor do bem, não vais.

ㅡ Basicamente. Ele também é fã de comer bichos ㅡ ele deixou as palavras pairarem durante um bocado ㅡ, além do mais ele parece-se um pouco contigo. Cabelo idiota, testa saliente e afins. ㅡ Ele encolheu os ombros. ㅡ Para além disso não poderia ser eu, pois eu não era um dos tipos bons na altura e não tinha uma obsessão doentia com a Slayer quando ela era uma garotinha de escola secundária.

ㅡ Claaaro. ㅡ Dru provavelmente teria algo a dizer sobre isso. ㅡ Nós só teremos de esperar até aos "Anos de Universidade" antes de termos o prazer de ver esse bizarro freak show.

Spike ignorou o seu sarcasmo. ㅡ E ele também tem este anel que lhe permite caminhar à luz do dia, ser completamente normal e ir à escola… pensando nisso porque é que alguém com cem anos e ainda a contar, se daria ao trabalho de ir às aulas, está além da minha compreensão.

ㅡ Estás a brincar, certo?

ㅡ Tu irias querer voltar para a escola? ㅡ olhou-o incrédulo.

ㅡ Claro que não ㅡ Angel respondeu exasperado. ㅡ E estava a falar sobre o anel.

ㅡ Oh, certo, então não, sem brincadeiras. Gigantesca gema de Amara assente bem no dedo dele. ㅡ Spike balançou a cabeça com diversão antes de se virar bruscamente na direção de Angel e franzir a testa. ㅡ Esmagaste aquela coisa, certo?

ㅡ Foi destruída. Isto é televisão, recordas ㅡ ele relembrou-o.

ㅡ Oh, sim, "claro" ㅡ ele assentiu. ㅡ Bom, de qualquer forma há esta rapariga popular que é um bocado abelha-rainha, ela vai ser "Cordelia". A pequena não-caçadora melhor amiga da Slayer, adivinha o quê, ela é meia psíquica.

ㅡ A Willow é uma bruxa ㅡ apontou Angel.

ㅡ A miúda tinha familiares em Salem.

ㅡ Mas que conveniente.

ㅡ Oh, e o aborrecido garoto vampiro bonzinho tem um irmão malvado que está sempre a tentar arruinar as suas tentativas de levar uma vida normal. Sai do bosque quando ele menos quer, e há esta estúpida luta entre o bem e o mal.

ㅡ Fantástico, então até mesmo tu ganhas uma parte.

ㅡ Na verdade eu estava a pensar mais numa versão de Angelus… aquela vozinha irritante na tua orelha o tempo inteiro… mas dado que tenho de te incomodar sempre que possível, yeah, suponho que poderia ser eu. Ele usa roupa cool. ㅡ Spike encolheu os ombros e bebeu um gole de cerveja. ㅡ Queres saber qual é a pior parte? ㅡ perguntou, gesticulando com a sua garrafa na direção da tv.

ㅡ Conta-me.

ㅡ Ambos, "Buffy" e "Angel", mantêm diários sobre os seus pensamentos e sentimentos mais íntimos.

Angel fez uma careta, estremecendo ligeiramente.

ㅡ Querido diário ㅡ começou Spike com uma vozinha aguda ㅡ, Angel olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados hoje na hora de almoço. OMG, he is _totally_ hot! Ele faz o meu coração palpitar e as minhas regiões inferiores ficarem todas blah blah blah.

ㅡ Bem, se é uma autêntica treta, importas-te de me dizer porque estás a desperdiçar o teu tempo a ver?

Spike colocou uma mão-cheia de pipocas na boca e resmungou: ㅡ Porque é realmente bom, parceiro. Agora cala-te, o intervalo já acabou!

 **Fin**

* * *

Notas da Autora:

Não vai ganhar nenhum prémio, mas deixem comentários de qualquer forma.

Obrigada por lerem **:)**


End file.
